


Write Me Up, I Deserve It

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a chance Jensen loves Jared. It's pretty obvious Jared feels likewise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Me Up, I Deserve It

For some reason Jared slept in. It _could_ have been the fact that he woke up three times during the night to push the button thing and pat Yoda on the head. He might have even fallen asleep once with Yoda _in_ his hand but he'd never tell anyone that. Either way, his alarm didn't wake him up - he definitely slept through it so fifteen minutes before he was supposed to be at school he was hopping around his bedroom trying to push Yoda's timer and get his jeans on one leg all at the same time. He'd spent about three minutes in the shower and he hadn't even dried off properly so getting his clothes on was proving to be a bit more challenging than he'd expected.

Falling on to the bed as his feet got hopelessly tangled in his jeans and boxers, Jared flung his arm out to grab his cell phone and start a text message.

 _ **JP:** yoda broke my ability to get up. will be late - see you in between classes_

He stabbed at the phone until the message sent. There was no way he wanted Jensen thinking that he wasn't there waiting for him for any stupid reason like he didn't _like_ having the life kissed out of him. Or, his dick sucked so hard he felt like he could die. Or anything like that - because he really liked all those things, a lot.

Grinning, Jared forced himself up off the bed and managed to wriggle into his jeans. He snatched a t-shirt up off the bed and pulled it on, grabbed Yoda and put him in a small digital camera case he'd found the night before, after Jensen had left.

It had taken a long time for Jensen to leave. Jared smiled just thinking about it. They'd come up for air at some point and Jared had finally let himself be badgered in to melting some cheese for some nachos for his boyfriend. Jensen was cute, with his messed up hair and rosy cheeks, cheese dangling down his chin - but then - when wasn't he cute? Jared had already realized he was pretty much epically crushing on Jensen and was beyond help.

When Jensen had realized it was time for him to go he’d made a valiant effort to get out the door. After all, being grounded would pretty much be the worst possible thing that could happen to either of them. And, even though it was in Jared's best interest to get Jensen home on time - he couldn't seem to stop touching him. While Jensen was trying to tug his t-shirt back on, Jared was sliding his hands underneath it, flicking his fingers over his boyfriend's nipples and loving the way they hardened under his touch. They kissed in the rec room, on the stairs and against the side door. Finally, when Jensen had about five minutes to get home and Jared had one minute to get downstairs and push the button - Jensen muttered a quick _see you in the morning_ and was gone.

Finally dressed, Jared grabbed his backpack and put the camera case inside then headed out the door. Even jogging most of the way to school didn't help much - he was the last person to slide into his seat and even though the bell had already gone his teacher seemed to be in a forgiving mood.

Sandy shot him a look and Jared shrugged then flashed his dimples. It wasn't like she actually understood the effect that Jensen seemed to have on time. He was like some freaky time wizard who could make time fly when they were touching and make it really freaking slow when they were apart. Jared made a mental note to ask Jensen about that later. Tearing a piece of paper out of his binder Jared started a note.

Class was boring and by the time the buzzer went Jared was having trouble staying awake. He took a quick look at Yoda's timer and pushed the button then slid it back in the front of the camera case. He was quite proud of his little Yoda carrier. Something else he'd have to tell Jensen later. Adding something to the bottom of his note Jared folded it and slipped it in his back pocket.

Sandy flounced over to his desk, " _you_ were late."

" _You_ are stating the obvious." Jared picked up his backpack and Yoda case and followed Sandy out into the packed hallway. "Hey - have you seen Jensen?"

"No," she giggled, "but he's in my next class."

"Awesome," Jared juggled everything he was holding and yanked the note out of his back pocket. "Can you give him this? I don't think we'll see each other in between classes." Handing Sandy the note he held tight to his end of it until she looked up, " _don't_ read it."

Giggling, Sandy pulled harder on the note until it finally snapped loose from Jared's fingers. "I'm hurt, Jared. Really. I can't believe that you think so little of me."

Throwing his head back and laughing, Jared threw an arm around Sandy and tugged her close to kiss her hair. "Damn, you always smell so good."

Still laughing, Sandy wriggled out of Jared's grasp and spun to head off down another hall. "See you later, lover boy," she called out. Of course, everyone looked. Of course, Jared went bright pink.

Sandy's next class was math, which actually made her feel a little nauseous. Sliding through the crowd of people outside the door she squeezed through the doorway and managed to make her way to her seat. As she passed Jensen's seat she dropped Jared's note in his lap. "Love note," she whispered and winked.

 

Jensen made a point not to look up and over at Sandy once he'd finished reading the note and tucked it inside his pocket. Naturally, Jared had to be amazing in an all encompassing complete bubble way. He'd been disappointed before school when he got the text that said Jared was running late and he knew there wasn't enough time to try and catch his boyfriend before the following class, so yeah, he was feeling blue. And some guy had called him a flaming queer across the hallway earlier which made everyone stop and stare for a long moment. Even if it was true, Jensen was annoyed.

So this note was a pleasant little beacon in an otherwise crap filled day. He pulled out his own piece of paper and glanced up at the teacher before hunching over the desk to write Jared back. A smile played across his lips the entire time he wrote and Jensen was fairly sure he could feel Sandy's eyes fixed on his back. It made him snort then cough loudly to cover up the action.

He finished writing just as the teacher told them to work quietly with each other on the math problems. Jensen folded his paper and turned around to fix his eyes on Sandy, smiling brightly at her. "Hey, what class is Jared in now?" Jensen knew a bunch of the teachers and he was fairly sure he could come up with an excuse to go into Jared's classroom. Then he'd get to see his boyfriend even if just in passing and he could drop him the note.

Sandy rolled her eyes. "You guys are going to start paying me or buying me big, sweet coffee drinks," she whispered. "Spanish." She shifted her chair closer and put her notebook on Jensen's desk so it looked like they were working together. Keeping her voice quiet and eyes on her pencil she scratched out a couple of answer. "So," she whispered softly, "you really like my boy?"

Rolling his eyes Jensen snorted a quiet laugh. "Your boy? I feel I must protest. Jared is most certifiably _my_ boy. But yes. I _really_ like him." Jensen's fingers creased over the edges of his paper for a moment before he glanced up at Sandy once more. "Does he really like me? Has he said anything?" It was totally normal to ask that sort of question; Jensen rationalized and gave Sandy his best and most pleasing smile.

Giggling softly, Sandy let her hair hang forward and chewed on the end of her pencil. "He does, he said a few things." She grinned and leaned closer, "he's very fond of your ass." Turning quickly, she glanced at Jensen's profile. "He likes you a lot. I've never seen him so happy."

The flush that colored Jensen's cheeks was far too bright to be normal and he looked away, smiling happily down at the note in his hands. "Good. That's-yeah, yeah it's good." Jensen swallowed thickly and looked up, grinning at Sandy before pushing out of his seat and heading swiftly to the front of the classroom.

A few years ago Jensen learned that he was a pretty good looking guy and there was something about his eyes that made it really easy to win people over. Now he used that _power_ on unsuspecting innocents. Like their math teacher who said yes before she even really processed Jensen's request to go to the bathroom. He whistled no particular song - that didn't sound at all like any sappy long song he might have known - and strolled casually down the hall to the Spanish classroom.

Jared was sitting along the back row, staring out the window and clearly not paying attention to Senor Roberts lecture on verbs or whatever. Jensen failed at Spanish. But he had the class so that didn't make it too hard to come up with an excuse to go in. And, thankfully, Jared was sitting by the books. So it made it even _easier_. He tapped on the door twice before entering, smiling as innocently as he could manage. "Um, excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could borrow a book? I left mine at home and need it to finish an assignment."

Senor Roberts didn't necessarily look pleased but he nodded and gestured toward the bookshelf before turning back to the white board to continue writing. Jensen kept his head down as he walked along the back row and purposefully brushed Jared's shoulder with his hand as he passed, dropping the note into his lap. He knelt and pretended to stare at the books along the shelf as he whispered, "Sandy says you have a thing for my ass. Good to know."

"Your ass is awesome," Jared kept his head down and his voice low. Fingers curling around the note in his lap he couldn't help smiling. "I missed you this morning. Hell, I missed you as soon as you left last night." Biting down on his bottom lip he tried to hide his shy smile. "Lunch time?" Leaning back in his seat he let his eyes move slowly over toward Jensen.

From his position knelt on the floor Jensen could just reach out and brush the strip of exposed skin between Jared's shirt and jeans. "I missed you too. Meet me out front?" He wet his lips slowly and reached out to take one of the books, slowly turning it between his fingers. "We could get food. Or whatever." Grinning down at the book Jensen pushed up until he was standing.

Yeah, even that little touch made Jared's heart beat a little faster. He was absolutely _done for_ when it came to Jensen. "Yeah," he whispered, "see you out front."   
Jared watched as Jensen pushed up off the floor and sauntered over toward the door. He could _swear_ that Jensen took his time, probably _knew_ that his boyfriend was watching every single move. Jensen's ass was pretty awesome. Blowing out a breath when the door finally closed behind Jensen - Jared shook his head and leaned over his desk to read the note.

Deciding he had the most adorable boyfriend in the world Jared wrote a quick note and folded it a few times before sticking it in his pocket. Opening Yoda's case Jared pulled out the timer and pushed the button then patted the egg’s head. One day, it might be one of those awesome souvenirs of when they were just getting to know each other.

He was restless and fidgety for the rest of Spanish class, so much so that he got quite a nasty look from Senor Roberts at one point. Not only did he hate Spanish, but he didn't really know anyone in the class so there was no one to distract him from how boring it was. It was hell. But then, High School in general was pretty much hell; especially when he had a smokin' hot boyfriend he wanted to meet.

The clock seemed be going slower than usual and Jared found himself staring at the minute hand as it crawled around the face so slowly he felt like he was going to die. Five minutes before the final buzzer he was ready to go; his backpack was zipped up, books put away and Yoda's carrying case was slung over his shoulder. The buzzer sounded and Jared shot out of the door like he was in a sprint.

Bursting through the front doors Jared leapt down the steps and slammed into Jensen's side, wrapped his arms around him and planted a big wet kiss on his ear. He hadn't been aiming for his ear but he was excited and a little hyper. "I missed you."

Laughing loudly, Jensen shook his head and wiped at his ear. "Ew, Jared drool." He snorted and threw his arms around Jared's shoulders, squeezing tightly. "Why were you so late this morning? Seriously dude, I wanted to make out in the janitor's closet before school and you foiled my well laid plans." Jensen fell back enough to curl his finger in Jared's belt loop, tugging him down for a brief kiss. He felt the weight of eyes peering over at them but he ignored them in favour of gazing adoringly up at his boyfriend.

Ducking his head down Jared sighed, "Let’s get out of here." He swung the camera case off his shoulder, "here’s your son." He waited until Jensen took the strap and grabbed his boyfriend's free hand - 'cause everyone who was staring could go screw themselves. Glancing around, Jared blew out a frustrated breath, "wanna drive somewhere? I'll buy you lunch?"

"Will you?" Jensen turned a bright smile up to him and nodded. "For sure. Let's go to Taco Bell. I enjoy Taco Bell. Unless you want something else. Not McDonald's though, I had a bad experience with too many Big Macs and a McFlurry last summer and ever since I've been a bit scared. They have good French fries though. I like Burger King alright, not Wendy's though. Well it's _okay_ but-" Jensen cut off sharply as they stepped up to his car and his eyes drifted back up to Jared. "Erm. I just babbled a bit about fast food places didn't I?" It was his way of showing giddy excitement and his cheeks flushed but Jensen didn't mind.

Laughing, Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen softly. "I love it when you babble," he murmured. Brows furrowing slightly, Jared glanced over his shoulder at the other kids who were just starting to appear at the bottom of the front school steps. "Taco bell it is, lemme in the car...the eyes!!! They're _buuuurning_ me." Forcing a grin onto his face Jared tugged on the locked door. "Oh, here," he pulled the slightly wrinkled note out of his pocket, "for later."

Jensen tucked the note into his pocket and unlocked the doors, climbing in and starting the car up automatically. "Lots of staring today," he shrugged and looked toward Jared, scrunching up his face slightly in annoyance. "Not too bad. No one's threatened to kick my ass or anything. And I think a few girls asked to watch us? But otherwise..." Jensen laughed softly and turned the volume down. "Taco Bell it is. How's the baby been today? Obedient and sweet?" Jensen linked his fingers with Jared's as they started out of the parking lot.

"He takes after me so, naturally, he's been perfect all day." Lowering his lashes Jared sighed and slumped down in the seat. "Jesus, this waking up every two hours thing is tiring - how the hell do people survive having real babies? I'm exhausted." Pulling Jensen's hand up he pressed it to his chest and closed his eyes.

"I know, it's brutal," Jensen agreed with a warm smile, wincing a moment later when it occurred to him he'd be in the same position tonight. "Just look at it this way, this weekend when we wake up to hit the timer, we'll have each other to get back to sleep." The smile on Jensen's face grew but he kept his eyes forward as he pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot. "Wanna go in or drive through?"

"Drive-through," Jared cracked an eye open and glanced over at Jensen. "I want to spend some time with my boyfriend, alone, I missed you this morning." Shy smile on his face, Jared closed his eyes again and lifted his hips off the seat so he could pull out his wallet. He held it out for Jensen, keeping his eyes closed and grinning. "Order whatever."

"You shouldn't give me permission for that." Grinning brightly Jensen took the wallet and rolled the window down, leaning forward slightly to stare at the menu. He ordered them a family tray thing with a selection of tacos and burritos and some drinks. It seemed like a lot but Jensen had already learned his boyfriend had a huge appetite, and Jensen's wasn't too bad either. Once he'd gotten the food and paid, Jensen nearly peeled out of the parking lot, ready to be alone with Jared. "I've decided if you and I ever have kids, we're waiting until we're wealthy so we can hire a Nanny." Jensen nodded quickly and turned toward the park.

Jared stomach started growling as soon as the smell of the food started to drift around the car. His lashes fluttered open again and he turned his head to the side so he could stare at his boyfriend. "A nanny? Seriously? Lazy," he muttered. He reached out and curled his fingers over the back of Jensen's neck, sliding them through the soft, short hair there.

Laughing, Jensen tightened his fingers on the steering wheel and shook his head. "Not lazy. Practical. Can we get one for just the night?" When he looked toward his boyfriend he caught raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk which he returned moments later. "Yeah alright, so no overnight Nanny. But some day when we have a little baby I just want it known that I suggested an alternative." He turned the car into the back road of the park, pulling into the same spot from the day before and grinning over at Jared.

Jared continued to massage the back of Jensen's neck, "wanna kiss me before you taste like Mexican food?" Jensen pretty much had the best grin in the world. It lit up his entire face and made his eyes sparkle. It was pretty much adorable - even more so when Jared knew that it was for _him_.

Once more laughing Jensen shook his head even as he leaned in to bring their lips together. There would never be anything as great as kissing Jared, not in his book, well besides everything else he got to do with Jared which was pretty fucking fantastic. "I think I just heard your stomach growl," Jensen pointed out when he fell back an inch, smirking up at Jared. "Did you miss out on breakfast too?"

"I did," Jared leaned closer again with his eyes still closed and pressed his lips softly against Jensen's. "More importantly, I missed out on saying good morning to you so..." Sucking gently on Jensen's bottom lip Jared smiled and slid both hands over his boyfriend's hair. "There." Rubbing the tip of his nose against Jensen's he grinned.

"You're _adorable_ ," Jensen hummed happily and grinned at his boyfriend before settling back in his seat and dividing up their food. "Hey so, you'll come to my game on Friday yeah? I want to introduce you to my parents and sister. She's spazzing a bit about meeting you but it should be cool." Unwrapping a taco Jensen took a large bite and chewed too loudly, laughing at himself around the food.

Grabbing his taco Jared tore the paper off and took a huge bite. He was starving. The idea of meeting Jensen's family was a little scary. If they were all as hyper as Jensen he feared for his physical safety. He laughed just thinking about it and spit some taco shell on his shirt. Swallowing, he shrugged and grinned over at his boyfriend. "I was just thinking of being tackled by a roving band of Ackles family members. So..." he picked some limp lettuce off his taco and put it in the paper. "Meet them as like, your friend from school or like your boyfriend?"

Rubbing along the side of his neck while he chewed Jensen considered the best course of action. Of course if he scheduled some time tonight or tomorrow he could sit down, tell his parents and not hide what may be the most important thing that ever happened to him. It was really for the best too because Jensen wasn't planning on letting Jared go any time soon. "Boyfriend," he decided after finishing for his taco and reaching out for a second. "Is that okay?" Jensen glanced over at Jared while unwrapping his food.

Blinking down at his taco for a few moments Jared finally glanced over at Jensen and smiled crookedly. "Yeah, I'd say that's pretty awesome." Turning back to his taco he took another bit and chewed quietly for a few moments. He was pretty sure his own parents wouldn't flip out or anything if he told them he had a boyfriend but just saying the words to someone - especially family - would be pretty hard. He swallowed his mouthful of food and reached out to squeeze Jensen's thigh. "You nervous about telling them?"

Huffing a laugh, which ended in him nearly choking on crunchy shell and meat, Jensen coughed loudly and nodded, slapping his chest until he could breathe properly. When he finally had some control over himself he looked up at Jared and smiled, eyes watery. "Uh, yeah. I mean, I'm pretty sure they'll be okay, they might even know since I haven't ever had a girlfriend and I'm totally seventeen but well, it's still a big deal. I guess I should do that tonight. Just to get it over with and out of the way. Then we could hang out after if you want? Though I do have a massive English paper due on Friday." Jensen frowned and reached out for his soda; wishing school wasn't always in their way.

"How are you so awesome?" Jared blinked a few times, tossed his taco down on the tray and leaned over to kiss Jensen on the cheek. He was the luckiest guy alive, he knew it. "You're just, yeah, awesome." He couldn't think of another way to say it. Laughing he picked up his drink, "tonight, you want to watch a movie or something?" Ever since this had started, the idea of being snuggled up on the couch with Jensen and watching a scary movie just kept popping into his head. "My place?"

Nodding quickly Jensen grinned to let Jared know how totally on board with that idea he was. "Something scary so we have to sit super close." He laughed softly and reached out to squeeze Jared's thigh. "We'll just make sure Yoda is tucked in someplace else, wouldn't want to give the little guy nightmares." Jensen leaned over until his forehead could rest on Jared's shoulder, smiling down into the soft cotton of his shirt. "How long till we have to go back to school? Can we just ditch this afternoon?"

"Dude - you're not gonna be a bad influence on me are you?" Jared flashed his dimples in a full-on grin as he sucked on his straw. "We've got about half an hour but then we gotta go back to school, so we can slack off all weekend." Lifted his hand he curled his arm around Jensen's neck. "And I want you to _really_ miss me by tonight 'cause then you'll be all ... easy."

Scrunching his face up Jensen slapped Jared's middle and laughed, shaking his head. "Dude. When am I not easy?" He grinned and dropped back to reclaim his taco. "But I will really miss you. Should I wait after practice for you? Or should I just head home and face the parents to confess the ultra gay that is me?" Stuffing half his taco in his mouth at once Jensen found it easier to distract himself that way.

He wouldn't admit it out loud - but Jared's heart kinda hurt a little at the thought of not getting to see Jensen after school. "You should probably go home, spend some time with your family. So you're not like, dropping a gay bomb then leaving." Smiling he stuffed the rest of his taco in his mouth and rooted around on the tray for something else that looked tasty.

The amount of gay jokes they could make about this coming out thing seemed endless and Jensen nodded, smiling slowly. "Yeah, that big ol' gay bomb. Better be careful or I'm gonna explode rainbows and unicorns and other sparkly shit." Tipping his head back Jensen laughed and claimed a burrito from the tray moments before Jared could. "So I'll come over after then? I'll text you." Jensen unwrapped his burrito and took a large bite before offering it to Jared and smirking around the food.

Without taking the burrito Jared ducked down and took a huge bite. "Yeah, text me. So," he mumbled around the food, "how exactly do you come out to your family. What do you say? _Hi Mom, Hi Dad, I'm gay_?" He chewed thoughtfully and shifted a little on his seat so that he could look over at Jensen.

"Well, I might be a little more graceful than that," Jensen shrugged and took a large bite of the burrito, humming as he chewed. "I guess I'll sit them down and just explain that I prefer guys. That I have a boyfriend that I'm kinda in love with and that it's okay. I'm not going to explode into flames or whatever bad things people think about gays so yeah." Jensen blinked slowly and looked up at Jared, smiling sheepishly.

"You're kinda in love?" Jared rolled his bottom lip under his teeth.

"What?" Jensen stared at him then flushed as he realized what he'd said. "Oh um. Well I probably have been feeling that way for awhile. You know, part of my epic crush on you pre-relationship. And then things have just grown since then. Is that weird? That's probably weird huh?" Jensen looked down at his burrito and shrugged.

Looking down at his soda and turning the straw slightly Jared smiled. "I don't think it's all that weird." Jared was having some pretty strong feelings about the entire situation himself he just didn't seem to feel quite as brave about it as Jensen. "I think it's pretty... well, good. I mean, it's nice. I'm lucky? It's awesome." Sucking on his straw again he almost choked on his soda and laughed nervously.

Turning his eyes to peer out the driver's side window, Jensen nodded slowly and shrugged once more. "Yeah. Okay," he smiled for a moment before stuffing more of his burrito back into his mouth. "We should probably get back right? What time is it? Where's Yoda?" Jensen flailed for a moment, blowing out a relieved breath when he spotted the camera case now carrying Yoda just beside the cup holder. "Crisis adverted. Did I tell you Chris broke his egg? They're gonna have to try all over. Katie's pretty pissed off with him." Jensen forced his laugh a little too loud and folded the paper back over his burrito, dropping it down into the tray.

Scratching at his forehead, Jared sighed. He felt like he'd hurt Jensen's feelings a little by not saying anything. But love? _Love_. That was just some monumental thing to say out-loud. It was one thing entirely to think about it, even know in his mind that he was already pretty hopelessly gone for Jensen... but still. Slamming his soda back into the cup holder he leaned down and unzipped his backpack so he could pull out his binder. "Yoda's, uh, pretty snug inside that case. I made him a foam thing that fits around him," he glanced up at Jensen and smiled, "I was bored and I kind of like the little guy."

Pulling a pen out of his bag he scratched out some words in his binder and tore out a piece of paper then put everything back in his bag. "You should push the thing too." Reaching over, Jared stuffed the piece of paper into Jensen's jacket pocket. "Don't read it until I'm gone or it doesn't count." When he pulled his hand out he pressed his palm against Jensen's chest for a few moments.

"Um, alright." Jensen nodded and smiled at Jared as he twisted the keys in the ignition. He waited for a moment, reaching out to hit the timer before settling back. "You wanna take the extra food? I sure we can just throw it on the table in the cafeteria and that'll get rid of it." Truthfully Jensen was feeling pretty stupid because he didn't think about what he was saying before he said it and now things were going to be all weird because he couldn't stop himself from babbling. His eyes drifted over Jared for a moment as he backed out of the spot before taking off down the road once more.

"Can I have the rest of your burrito? I'm still kinda hungry." Jared dropped his gaze to his hands now twisting uncomfortably in his lap. "You pissed at me?" _Holy_ crap, his chest actually ached now that he was thinking that he'd upset Jensen. It was like being twelve years old all over again and having a crush.

"What?" Jensen stopped the car and looked at Jared, shaking his head. "No way. That would be stupid. About being pissed. But you can have my burrito 'cause I'm not really hungry anymore." He smiled and reached out to brush Jared's jaw with his thumb before turning back to stare out the front windshield. "It's me you know? I have a big mouth and no filter. It's a deadly combination."

The corner of Jared's mouth lifted into a half-hearted smile. "I like that combination. You could read it now," he almost whispered.

Pulling the car over once more Jensen considered Jared, trying to determine if there was a piece of the puzzle he was missing. "Um. And that's not going to make it not count?"

"No, it'll still count." Jared smiled and picked at the seam of his jeans.

"Alright..." Jensen shifted the car into park and glanced once more at Jared before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the note.

He reread it, once, twice, and then swallowed thickly. "I wouldn't ever think you're crazy." Jensen whispered and slowly folded the note, tucking it into his pocket along with the one from earlier. "I mean, I feel... well, you know. So. I guess we're both stupidly crazy about each other and that's not really a bad thing at all." Smile growing Jensen leaned across the seat and snagged Jared, pulling him in for a hard kiss, not caring if it tasted like Mexican food.

Jared let out a half moan half sigh of relief and sank forward into the kiss for a few not-nearly-long-enough moments before pulling back and staring into Jensen's eyes. "We're gonna be late for school." Smirking, he slid his hand up Jensen's chest, along his neck and then threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Messing his hair up Jared grinned, "can't have to going back to school looking like I didn't maul you."

Snorting a laugh, Jensen shook his head and reached out to ruffle Jared's hair as well. Catching the soft silk between his fingers Jensen pulled Jared forward hard and tilted his head back, sucking hard along his neck in what would be clear view. The moan that fell from Jared's lips made Jensen hard almost instantly and he released his boyfriend with a pop of his lips, falling back in his seat and grinning up at him. "That way everyone _knows_ who you belong too." He nodded and dropped his hand to Jared's crotch, rubbing hard once up the line of his arousal and smirking.

Jared's mouth fell open and he gasped, fingers drifting up to the skin on his neck. _That_ was the scary thing; Jensen was just so hot that Jared felt like he was totally out of control all the time. Completely _awesome_ out of control good but _Jesus._

Smiling Jared leaned over and slid his hand down between Jensen's legs, his wrist pressed hard up against his boyfriend's crotch. Lips a hair's breadth from touching Jensen's, Jared moved slowly away from his mouth. He kissed a trail down his boyfriend's cheek to just below his ear and sucked hard on a patch of skin. His tongue moved against Jensen's skin, teeth digging lightly into the skin as his arm moved slowly, rubbing up against his boyfriend's crotch. Jensen's hips rolled forward, seeking out more friction and Jared sat back slowly - kissing the dark bruising skin one last time. "Okay, _now_ we can go back to school." There was no way the grin on his lips would be fading any time soon.

"Fucker," Jensen grumbled low in his throat and shook his head, sucking a breath to fill his lungs and attempt to calm the racing of his heart. Now he was going to need to think about the least possible sexy thing in order to not be uncomfortably hard all through his next class. Thinking about the guys in the locker room did the trick, pretty fast considering they were naked men and Jensen was, well, really gay. By the time he had the car moving again he was nearly soft and as long as he refrained from looking at Jared, he'd be good. "Alright. So." Jensen cleared his throat when they pulled into the school parking lot and tightened his fingers on the steering wheel. "I'll text you tonight when the, hey guys I'm queer convo, is over? Probably seven or so, gonna do homework to keep the peace." Jensen risked a look to the side and caught the pleased grin on his boyfriend's face. It was going to be a miracle if he survived their constant teasing of each other.

"Okay, should I keep Yoda then? Or you wanna take him." Jared was still grinning, planning out what he was going to do with his free time after school.

"I can take him, it's only fair." Jensen returned the smile and pushed the extra food toward Jared. "You take that. See you later." Leaning forward Jensen caught his boyfriend's lips in a soft kiss, lingering there until someone honked. His smile was much softer this time as he pulled back and grabbed the camera case. "Have a nice afternoon Mommy Dearest." Laughing Jensen patted Jared's thigh before climbing out of the car.

Shaking his head, Jared climbed out of his boyfriend's car and headed across the parking lot with his backpack over his shoulder. Waving he headed off in the opposite direction trying to get thoughts of Jensen out of his mind so he could remember which class he was actually supposed to be going to.

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-

There was still a slight shake to his hands as Jensen pushed the car door open and crossed to the side door to Jared's private little area of the house. He ran his tongue over toothpaste slick teeth and blew out a slow breath, wiping his palms on his jeans before curling his fingers to knock on the wooden door. It was dark already and the crisp air was finding open spaces in his jacket to slip through and chill his skin. Jensen really just wanted to be with Jared now so he lifted his hand and knocked a second time, harder this time in case Jared hadn't heard.

Pounding up the stairs Jared yanked the door open and beamed a smile at Jensen. "Hey," his smile faded slightly and he held out his arms, "you okay?"

"Yeah." Jensen nodded and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Jared's body and burying his nose into his boyfriend's neck. "Yes. I'm okay. I just had a very _long_ talk with my parents and those are draining at the best of times. Which, well, I wouldn't call this the best of times." Pulling back an inch, Jensen tilted his head up to Jared and smiled uncertainly. "Can we go inside? It's cold out here."

"C'mon." Jared pulled Jensen inside and closed the door then led his boyfriend downstairs. He hesitated for a moment downstairs then tugged Jensen toward the couch. "Sit. Do you want a drink or something? Or just me." He wasn't teasing, he could imagine how Jensen must be feeling and if were Jared - he would want to be with Jensen. Sitting down on the edge of the couch he held out his hand and waited for Jensen to shrug his jacket off and sit beside him. "So? Tell me how it went?"

Settling down onto the couch beside Jared, Jensen pressed hard into his side and shifted until he could lean into him, head on Jared's shoulder. "Well, they didn't freak out or anything. They just wanted me to understand what it meant to be gay, and how that would change my life and stuff. I think they're worried I'll get AIDS or something. Or. I don't know. They're just worried in general. Which I totally understand but I wish they had a little more faith in me. I told them right now in my life I couldn't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone but you." He smiled slightly, staring down at Jared's thigh as his fingers moved across the denim. "They said that was a high school thing and everyone felt that at some point but I explained that it wasn't that way. This. Whatever we are. I don't know, if just feels like _more_ and I believe that."

Pushing back a little Jensen looked into Jared's eyes and shrugged. "In conclusion. They're okay with it, they said they'd love and support me no matter what, and they're looking forward to meeting you." He smiled slightly and shook his head. "Listening to my dad trying to explain safe sex for gays? Possibly the _worse_ thing that ever happened to me. Ever."

Laughing softly, Jared sighed and pulled Jensen almost on to him, settling him against his chest. "I can only imagine - and actually? I don't want to imagine my Dad telling me that. It's good that it went okay though right? You seem a little... down. You sure you're alright?" He kissed the top of his boyfriend's head and nestled back into the couch.

With a sigh Jensen settled back into Jared's chest once more and draped an arm around him, turning his head into the curve of Jared's neck again to pull in his scent. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just wish... you know, it feels like a bunch of people have us pegged for failure as a couple already. And that's not cool." Jensen pressed his lips to Jared's neck and lingered there. "We're something more right? I mean, it's more than just a high school thing?" Jensen squeezed his boyfriend tightly and pursed his lips, clenching his eyes shut when a weird ache sparked up in his chest. The whole notion of Jared not being around was pretty unsettling.

"I-" Jared reached down and tilted Jensen's chin up so their eyes could meet. Smiling he kissed his boyfriend's forehead, "I feel like it's more. I feel like," he swallowed, “I probably love you. To me, that seems like _more_ and something that's not just gonna disappear." Jared's smile faded a little. "I know I'm not as good at talking about stuff as you are," he laughed softly; "we're kinda opposites that way. But - I feel stuff." Grabbing Jensen's hand he pulled it up and pressed it against his chest. "When you're near me my heart beats faster, when you're not - I feel like there's this space inside of me that I can't fill up with anything else. Does that seem like some kind of high school crush to you?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat Jensen felt himself temporarily swoon at the words, to the point where he was literally leaning into Jared's body, heart skipping beats in his chest. "See. _God_ , people would be _stupid_ to think I'd give up a boyfriend who says things like _that_." Jensen smiled brightly up at him and pressed his hand harder into Jared's chest. "I get it. This you and me thing? It's pretty much the most insanely awesome thing in the history of the universe and I have no problem admitting that." Jensen grinned even brighter and leaned forward to crush his lips against Jared's roughly.

Just like every other time Jensen kissed him, Jared's heart started to beat like crazy. Parting his lips he sucked Jensen's tongue deep into his mouth, tasting mint and laughing softly into the kiss. Laugh turning into a growl Jared gripped Jensen's hips with his fingers and pulled him up onto his lap then tucked his hands under his boyfriend's ass. They kissed until they both finally needed to breath and Jared pulled back to gasp in some air. "You're - I think you make me kind of drunk." Jared smiled and nipped at Jensen's bottom lip.

Laughing quietly Jensen nodded in agreement and fell down to run his lips along Jared's neck, lingering on the bruise there and traveling around the shirt collar. "So," he murmured in between his exploration of Jared's neck. "We've agreed to be epic boyfriends. For a long, long while. Maybe forever." Jensen pushed up enough to run his hand down Jared's chest, fingers twisting in his shirt. "And forget all those people who seem to fail at having confidence in us. Sound like a plan?" He beamed down at him and dipped down enough to bring their lips together.

"Sounds like a very good plan to me." Rubbing his hands over Jensen's back, massaging the tense muscles, Jared smiled. "How about this for another plan? How about I give you a back rub and then I make us some hot chocolate then we cuddle here and watch Seven. When you get scared I promise to make you forget with kisses." He slid his hands straight up Jensen's back and cupped his jaw. "It only matters what we think and feel, you know that right?" Jared's brows furrowed, " _God_ , your eyes are the most amazing thing in the universe." Jared's voice was thick with emotion.

"You're going to kill me with schmoop you know," Jensen mumbled only because he didn't want to say _aww_ or something along those lines. Even if Jared made him want to act just like that. "Back rub and hot chocolate and cuddling? Sounds like the most awesome night." He nodded swiftly and pulled back enough to turn on Jared's lap, grinning as his knees settled over Jared's. He hadn't sat on a lap in... a _very_ long time and the whole situation might have been ridiculous if it wasn't oh-so-very-cute. "So. I've been thinking about the sex thing. Actually I was thinking about it during practice, in a purely logical way. You know, who would top and stuff. Only I got nowhere. Have you thought about it?" He squirmed on Jared's thin things, trying to get more comfortable.

Jared's mouth moved as he tried to get some words out. "Well, what does it..." He snapped his mouth shut and swallowed a couple of times then tightened his grip on Jensen's thigh. "I - I really like it when you're here," Jared could feel his cheeks coloring, "when you're like on my lap - it's so _fucking_ hot. Does that mean anything?" He pressed his lips together and lowered his gaze, embarrassed and nervous.

Wetting his lips slowly Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I uh, I think that means something. Because my sitting here. It's kind of like, your dick _really_ close to my ass and. Yeah." He nodded swiftly again and scratched at his arm. "So, maybe you want to top first? Cause, yeah, the idea of you fucking me. It's definitely not bad." Just saying the words sent a sharp thrill through Jensen's body and he rubbed along the back of his neck slowly, ducking his head to hide his flushed cheeks.

Sucking in a sharp breath Jared felt a little dizzy. His blood was racing so fast through his veins that he was pretty sure he was on the verge of hyper ventilating. "Okay," he murmured. "I don't really know what...to do though." Jared's eyes widened and he rolled his eyes at himself. "I mean, I know what _to do_ , but how do I make sure I don't hurt you?" Cupping Jensen's cheek again Jared tugged gently so he could see Jensen's eyes. "Do you know anything? I mean more than the basics."

"Well. Lube? And prep. I get those. So, honestly Jared, I've kind of been aware of my super gayness for awhile. And I've watched porn. So." Jensen looked to the side and blinked, hips shifting unconsciously on Jared's thighs. "I may have, well, touched myself. There. Like that before. Once or twice." He wasn't sure whether it was an embarrassed heat or just ridiculously turned on heat crawling up his neck and coloring his cheeks but he kept his eyes away from Jared's. "Not a lot but, enough to get the whole, stretching thing. So we can do lots of that and that way I won't be hurt. Yeah? We could do research." This time Jensen's eyes did shoot to Jared, lips curving up in a grin.

"Research," Jared grinned and trailed his fingers down his boyfriend's face then across his bottom lip. "I really like the idea of you doing that..." Jared's voice was deep, almost a low rumble in his chest. "I better," he gestured toward the stairs, "better make you some hot chocolate." Closing his eyes for a few moments he licked his lips and took a few steadying breaths.

"Yeah, whatever you'd like." Murmuring softly Jensen shifted forward for another long moment before he allowed himself to fall sideways onto the couch. "Want me to put the movie on? Or do you need any help?" Jensen reached out to tuck his fingers between Jared's thighs, sliding up until his thumb brushed over Jared's obvious arousal.

" _You_ , are evil." Throwing his leg over his boyfriend Jared straddled his lap and rolled his hips forward. "Mmm, let's see," Jared's voice was breathy as he tried to concentrate on his words and not on the hard line of his boyfriend's dick. "I...this doesn't feel so bad-" he almost groaned, voice strangled as he slid his crotch up to grind against Jensen's for a few moments. "Maybe," he fell down against Jensen's chest and whispered against his boyfriend's ear. "You’re right about the switching thing."

Nipping at Jensen's bottom lip Jared used every ounce of willpower to slide back of Jensen's lap and push up to remarkably unsteady feet. "M'gonna make," he pointed at the stairs again.

"You're going to kill me." Jensen sighed dramatically and palmed his dick through his jeans only because he was so _hard_ it was painful. For the second time that day. "I'm just gonna..." Jensen stood and gestured toward the bathroom. "Gonna calm down a bit. Yeah." He nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his jeans.

"Calm down?" Jared narrowed his eyes and stepped between Jensen and the bathroom door. "Whatcha gonna do?"

Rolling his eyes, Jensen made a point of sliding his hand down his chest, slipping it beneath his jeans and smirking. "How do you usually calm down oh darling boyfriend? Figured by the time you're done making our hot chocolate, I'll be peachy keen." He stepped forward and bit down on his bottom lip as his fingers shifted and twisted enough to brush against his hard flesh.

"No way," Jared stepped closer. "If I gotta suffer, you do as well. Don't make me kick your ass." Thinking about it - the idea of anything to do with Jensen's _ass_ wasn't exactly unappealing. Raising an eyebrow Jared widened his stance and kept his eyes glued to Jensen. "Basketball players are fast, ya know."

Snorting, Jensen shook his head and used his free hand to pop the button on his jeans. "Dude. Running back. I'm the total definition of fast." Stepping closer until their hips almost brushed Jensen peered up at him, lip tilting up in a wider smirk. "And you don't want to hurt my ass, seriously, you're gonna want it in prime condition." His free hand pulled the zipper of his jeans down and he exhaled in audible relief at the room.

Laughing, Jared's hands snapped out and yanked Jensen's hands back. "I think that it should be me who does that," licking his lips Jared shoved his hand down the opening in his boyfriend's jeans and curled his fingers around his boyfriend's dick. It was hard; the heat was warmed Jared's hand through the soft cotton of Jensen's boxers. "You want me and you know it," he teased, "you don't wanna take care of that yourself."

Arching into Jared's touch, Jensen moaned softly and nearly fell into Jared's body. "Y-yeah. God." He gasped and let his head fall back slightly, looping an arm around Jared's shoulder to keep himself up and steady. "Want you." Jensen nodded swiftly and swallowed deeply, eyes fluttering as the heat of Jared's hand soaked through him. They'd been teasing each other so much in the last few hours, during lunch and now, Jensen thought any real attention from Jared and he'd come within minutes.

Sinking his mouth onto Jensen's neck Jared kissed, sucked and licked his way up until he could take his boyfriend's mouth again. Stepping into Jensen's firm body Jared walked them backwards until Jensen's back hit the wall - maybe a little too hard - the picture beside them rattled. The moan that his boyfriend let out certainly seemed to imply that he didn't mind.

Holding Jensen pinned to the wall with one hand, Jared shoved at his boyfriend's jeans and boxers until he could pull his hard dick out. It was fully and heavy in Jared's hand and he moaned, driving forward again into this kiss and thrusting his tongue back into the wet heat of Jensen's mouth.

Rocking up into Jared's hand repeatedly, Jensen sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and tried not to simply collapse. Jared seemed to be doing a pretty good job of holding him up though, which was _way_ hotter than Jensen expected, being so easily handled by his boyfriend. "You," Jensen gasped as he pulled back and shoved his hands down between them, pulling at the button and zipper on Jared's jeans. His vision blurred for a moment when Jared's stroke tightened and his heart flared into overtime when he finally got his hand around Jared's dick, pulling it free from cotton and denim and stroking firmly.

Jared's fingers curled into a fist on his boyfriend's shirt, his other hand stroking fast and firm on Jensen's dick. " _God_ , what is it..." he moaned and let his hips push forward so he could thrust into Jensen's fist. They hands fell into a matching rhythm easily, lips still sliding together, and tongues tangling. Jared's hand finally from Jensen's shirt to his hair, tugging hard he pulled his boyfriend's head back so he could deepen their kiss.

"Jen," he moaned out the name, hips snapping forward. All day he'd been thinking about this, about Jensen's hands on him, the way their bodies fit together so well. Heat swirled around in his belly and he could feel his balls drawing up against his body. "Jens-" his voice broke as his muscles tightened in his abs. Biting down hard on Jensen's bottom lip Jared came, release shooting over Jensen's hand and splashing up onto his shirt.

That was all it took for Jensen to lose the little hold of control he had on himself. He came moments after Jared, slumping into his body as his shoulders shook. Moaning in a low, extended wave, Jensen rode out his orgasm, eyes squeezed shut. "God," he murmured when the last of his release fell from him. "So worth it." Jensen grinned into Jared's neck, pulling back enough to look down at the mixture of come on his shirt. "Huh. Gonna have to borrow a shirt I think." Jensen fell back against the wall, knees dipping for a moment.

Blowing out a breath Jared leaned hard against Jensen. "D..Don't care about shirts, wait..." Suddenly, Jared got the image of Jensen wearing one of his shirts and it seemed like a pretty good idea. "I'll pick one, you know," he kissed his boyfriend's neck and inhaled the scent of his shampoo, the soap he'd used and the slight tinge of sweat, "when I can move."

Chuckling softly Jensen nodded and loosely wrapped his arms around Jared. "Yeah. We'll do a bunch of stuff once we can move." At this moment, Jensen was pretty content to simply rest against Jared's body in post orgasm awesomeness. "You're the best," he mumbled and grinned and sank against the wall slightly.

Staggering back slightly, Jared ginned and tugged his shirt off so he could wipe himself clean. Grabbing Jensen's hand he cleaned each of his boyfriend's fingers slowly. Tossing his shirt aside he grabbed the hem of Jensen's t-shirt pulled it up and off then wiped his belly, dick and jeans. "Jensen?"

"Hmm?" Jensen smiled almost sleepily as Jared helped get him back together, stumbling forward a step to lean against Jared's side.

Dipping his head down to Jensen's, lips at his ear Jared whispered, "I love you."

For a moment Jensen thought his knees would finally give in and he turned enough to see Jared's eyes, seeing how - even with the short amount of time - Jared totally meant the words. "I love you," he echoed and grinned slowly, throwing his arms around Jared's shoulders and crushing them together, suppressing the urge to squeal. That would be a bit too gay. Even for him.


End file.
